


Jaunty

by thrakaboom



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Dom/sub, Guy Gardner is a Brat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom
Summary: Guy's a brat and John punishes him. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/John Stewart
Kudos: 15





	Jaunty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the DC Kink Meme, located [here](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html).

The problem with punishing Guy, John had found out over the time the two had been partners, was that Guy _liked_ being punished. Guy would push and push and push to get a belting, instead of just saying “Hey, John, think we can do some impact play tonight?”. When John actually needed to punish Guy he had to get a little more creative than just impact. Thankfully, as both an architect and a Green lantern, he had more than a little creativity up his sleeve.

John reached down to give Guy’s hair a little bit of a pet, pretending to be paying full attention to the paperwork the leader of the Green Lanterns was expected to deal with. In reality, he was watching Guy. He had set Guy up next to his desk so he could keep an eye on him. He had the older Lantern kneeling in a tray of red beans and writing lines, which were two of the punishments that Guy absolutely hated. Just for the added punishment, John had told Guy to make the low table he was writing on with a ring construct. If Guy lost his concentration, the construct table would evaporate and Guy would be forced to start all over again.

Guy was nude, save for his ring and a silver chain necklace around his neck that John had bought him on Toomey VI when they had started to be more than just work partners. It wasn’t exactly a collar, but it wasn’t not a collar either. That suited the two of them just fine- it was just the suggestion of ownership without enough ownership to make Guy bristle.

“You spelled Sinestro wrong there,” John said, rubbing at the back of Guy’s skull. “Five more lines, spelled correctly.”

Guy screwed up his face in not quite a pout and not quite a snarl, but only grumbled a little bit when John tugged at the short hair of his undercut. “Wasn’t even my fault in the first place,” he mumbled. “Ring ran outta charge.” Still, he made sure to not just spell Sinestro’s name correctly but to press hard enough to tear the paper of the notebook with the period of ‘I won’t be naked in front of Sinestro ever again.’

Guy looked up at John with the sweetest, most devilish grin on his face. “Whoops, sorry Johnny.”

“Is that what you call me?”

Guy bit his lip in his grin while rifling through his mental collection of appropriate titles for John when they played together before settling on “I’m sorry Corps Leader.”

“Is that what you want today?” John asked. It could be a chore to figure out what Guy actually needed or wanted. “To be my subordinate?”

Guy winked and gave John a jaunty salute. “ _Hoorah_.” 

John smacked the back of Guy’s head- more lightly than he would have with Hal or Kyle, knowing Guy’s history of brain damage- before directing him back to the paper by his hair. “Then back to work. And this time you better not fidget on those beans or let that table flicker, sector 2814. A Green Lantern should have full concentration. Then maybe if you’re a good little Lantern I’ll let you lick my boots.”

Guy practically purred and let a shiver down his spine before turning back to the notebook, smiling. His construct table shifted to have just a little more embellishment than before. “Whatever you say, Corps Leader Johnny.”


End file.
